Humor Gaje
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Len dan Rin berduel siapa yang paling bisa bikin cerita humor, dan mereka memaksa Miku, Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka menjadi jurinya. Siapa yang menang? seperti apa cerita humor gaje mereka? Read And Review please! /Humor Garing Kriuk-kriuk mie sedap *?*/


Chalice : Maaf, walau chalice bilang bakal lama update, tapi entah kenapa chalice dapat ide baru buat fic baru, here we go semoga tidak garing dan gaje.

Disclaimer : Yamaha dan crypton lah yang punya Vocaloid.

Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Gila, TYPO, mengeja EYD salah, Lebay, dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

pada suatu hari, Len dan Rin bermain siapa yang siapa yang membuat Cerita terhumor diantara mereka dan di jurinya adalah Miku, Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka.

Kenapa mereka lomba sedangkan mereka tidak?

Jawabannya mudah...

* * *

_-Flash back-_

_"Len, bagaimana kalau kita tanding siapa yang paling humoris disini!" ajak Rin._

_"Boleh aja, pasti aku yang menang" terima Len._

_"Baik, Miku-nee! Kaito-nii! Gaku-nii! Luka-nee! Kalian jadi jurinya!" perintah rin saat melihat 4 mahluk itu jalan._

_"Oh, oke" jawab mereka kaget._

_DAn beginilah jadinya =3=._

_-Ending-_

* * *

"aku dulu ya" ucap Len.

"Terserah" ucap Rin santai.

Len Turn :

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa tipe-tipe pedagang berdasarkan jenis barang dagangannya, pertama Pedagang yang selalu tukang bohong adalah tukang Roti, mau tau kenapa?" tanya Len ke Rin.

Rin geleng-geleng.

"Kalian?" tanya Len ke para juri.

"Mungkin karena suka korupsi" ucap Miku sambil berpikir.

"Suka ngumpetin Es krim!" jawab Kaito dengan muka serius.

"Karena benci kepada Rakyat ikan tuna mungkin" jawab Luka dengan mode berpikir keras.

"Karena katanya Rotinya dari bahan alami tau-taunya kaga" jawab Gakupo.

"Salah semua, yang benar adalah... Bilangnya Roti tawar Tapi gak bisa di tawar, payah" ucap Len.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped berjamaah.

"Terus, ada lagi, Pedagang yang tak kenal menyesal itu tukang bubur, kenapa hayo" tanya Len.

"Mungkin karena senang bisa naik haji, kaya film Tukang bubur naik haji itu lho" jawab Rin.

"Mungkin tidak menyesal karena tukang bubur naik Itachi (dari anime/manga : Naruto)" jawab Miku.

KaiRinLukaLenGaku cengo dan sweadropped mendengar jawaban Miku.

"mungkin karena buburnya enak makanya dia tidak menyesal jadi tukang bubur" jawab Luka.

"Mungkin Tukang buburnya tidak menyesal masukin Es krim (?) kedalam bubur" jawab Kaito dengan edannya.

Semua (min Kai) Sweadropped berjamaah.

"Karena Ada terong (?) didalamnya" jawab Gakupo dengan tersenyum bahagia (?).

"Salah yang benar adalah, Biar nasi sudah jadi bubur, tetap dijual" jawab Len.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped berjamaah mendengarnya.

"Nah pedagang selanjutnya adalah pedagang kaga ada kerjaan yah tukang nasi goreng, Tau kenapa?" tanya Len.

Semuanya geleng-geleng.

"Nasi udah Mateng masih terus di goreng" jawab Len.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped dan faceplam mendengarnya.

"Baiklah giliran Rinny" ucap Len.

"Baiklah, Aku punya solusi agar kalian hemat duit, karena aku punya pengganti BBM, mau tau?" tanya Rin.

LenKaiGaku angguk-angguk antusias, maklum mereka kere makanya kaya gitu kalau dengar nama "hemat" (*chalice di lempar ke dalam gunung anak krakatau*)

"akan kukasih tahu, Khusus untuk Pengendara motor, gak usah khawatir akan efek kenaikan BBMatau pembatasan Subsidi BBM jenis premium, soalnya ada solusi yang sangat jitu dan telah terbukti oleh para ilmuwan di amerika. dari hasil uji lab yang dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan membuktikan bahwa AIR TEH dapat dijadikan altenative baru pengganti BBM, apa kalian mau tau cara membuatnya?" tanya Rin setelah selesai menjelaskan.

KaiLenGaku angguk-angguk dengan tidak sabaran dan sudah bawa kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"1. Gunakan Wadah berupa gelas, cangkir, dan lain-lain.

2. Siapkan teh (teh celup, teh hijau, atau apa aja yang penting teh) secukupnya.

3. Siapkan gula pasir 1 sendok makan.

4. Didihkan air panas hingga 90 derajat celcius.

5. masukan teh kedalam air mendidih, lalu masukan gula.

6. campurkan dengan es, lalu masukan kedalam botol, selesai" ucap Rin dengan smilling.

KaiLenGaku sudah selesai mencatat dan bermuka bahagia, dengan begini kami tidak usah buang-buang duit lagi buat beli BBM saja, batin mereka dengan pelitnya.

'Dasar cowo' cibir Luka dan Miku

"mudah bukan?" tanya Rin.

KaiLenGaku angguk-angguk disco.

"Setelah itu kalian tinggal mendorong deh motor kalian, kalau haus minum teh. terbukti motor tetap jalan tanpa menggunakan BBM. silahkan mecoba~" lanjut Rin dengan smilling.

**GUBRAK!**

KaiLenGaku jatuh ala anime mendengarnya.

Luka dan Miku ketawa-tawa.

"Good, Good, Rinny! kau hebat mengerjainnya" Ucap Luka dan Miku.

Rin hanya smilling saja.

"Baiklah, giliran ku" ucap Len.

"PAda suatu hari terdapat 2 sahabat" Cerita Len.

"Namanya Kaito dan Gakupo" ucap Len lagi dan mendapat protesan dari Kaito dan Gakupo karena punya firasat buruk.

"Gakupo dan Kaito baru punya hape, pada suatu hari Gakupo melewati rumah Kaito, dia melihat Kaito megang pager...

_baiklah, dibawah ini adalah cerita Len, enjoy~_

_Gaku : Kai, ngapain kamu megangin pagar rumah?_

_Kai : Ini Gaku, saya lagi mau isi pulsa..._

_Gaku : Eh, apa hubungannya nempel di pagar sama isi pulsa, Kai? Telpon Operatornya aja, susah amat sih._

_Kai : Itu dia masalahnya, dari tadi aku disuruh Operator pencet pager, nah aku sudah tekan pager berkali-kali. kok gak bisa juga, ampe bonyok deh jempol ku._

_Gaku : aku lebih parah._

_Kai : emang kau kenapa?_

_Gaku : Aku malah di suruh pencet bintang! bingung bagaimana bisa?_

seperti itulah kisahnya" ucap len mengakhirin Cerita GaJe nya

MikuRinLuka ketawa-tawa "HAHAHAHA, kalian kelihatan bego banget di cerita Len!"

"Masa kami di buat sebego itu sih..." UCap Gaku dan Kai sambil pundung.

"Baiklah, ini giliran ku" ucap Rin.

"Penyakit yang menular karyawan, kalian mau tahu penyakit apa aja?" tanya Rin.

Mereka semua angguk-angguk.

"Sebelum itu, siapa diantara kalian mau jadi karyawan?" tanya Rin.

Luka dan Miku mengakat tangan.

"Yang mau jadi direktur/Boss/ majikan?" tanya rin.

KaiGakuLen angkat tangan

"Baiklah, saya memberi tahu berhati-hatilah terhadap penyakit menular yang banyak di derita para karyawan/karyawati, dan harus di waspadai oleh boss atau majikan" ucap Rin.

Luka dan Miku udah pelukan karena ketakutan.

"penyakitnya adalah :

1. GINJAL = Gaji Ingin Naik tapi kerJA Lamban.

2. RADANG PARU = RAjin DAtaNG telat, PulAng pun buRU bUru.

3. BATUK = bawaAnnya nganTUK.

4. JANTUNG = Jarang mAsuk kaNtor Tapi terUs Ngarep Gaji

5. FLU = Facebook meluLU

6. TUMOR = Terus-terusan hUMOR

7. TBC = Tidak Bisa Computer

8. ASMA = ASal Mengisi Absen

9. PILEK = Pingin Income Lebih, tapi Enggan Kerja

10. AIDS = Alpa, Izin, Dikit-dikit Sakit

11. KRAM = KuRang terAMPIL

12. ASAM URAT = Asal SAMpai kantor URing-uringan atau Tidur.

Itulah penyakit-penyakit yang menular" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum puas.

GUBRAK! kini giliran semuanya yang bergubrak ria mendengarnya... dasar penghancur mood (*chalice di lindes*)

"Baiklah, ini giliran ku" ucap Len sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat jatuh ala animenya.

"Pada suatu hari ada banci pergi ke pemakaman" ucap Len mulai bercerita.

Semuanya (Min Gaku) melirik Gakupo.

"HEI! KENAPA KALIAN MELIRIKKU! MEMANGNYA AKU BANCI?!"

"..." Semuanya non komen cuman tetep melirik Gakupo.

"ehem, saya akan melanjutkan ceritaku" ucap Len berdehem.

Semuanya mendengarkan cerita Len dengan sesamak untuk bisa jelas kelanjutannya.

"Setelah selesai penguburan, si Banci bertanya kepada sang Haji.

Banci : Pak Haji, Kalau perempuan yang meninggal khan disebut Almarhumah dan kalau laki kan disebut Almarhum, tapi bagaimana kalau yang meninggal banci? Nanti di sebut apa?

Kemudian pak haji terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar.

Pak Haji : Kalau banci yang meninggal disebut Aluminium

Si banci sewot sambil ngomel

Banci : Eike ini BANCI bukan PANCI!

dan itulah Pertanyaan Gakupo nanti saat berbicara dengan pak haji kalau ketemu pak haji di pemakaman" akhir cerita Len yang membuatnya semua ketawa kecuali Gakupo.

"KENAPA AKU SELALU DIEJEK SIH!" TERIAK GAKUPO.

Semuanya ketawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Siapa yang menang?" Tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Terlihat 4 mahluk itu sedang berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba muncul author datang sambil ngeluarin sebuah kertas besar dan menempelkannya di dinding.

* * *

**Kertas itu bertulis :**

**KUMPULAN PERIBAHASA GAGAL :**

**1 . Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya di sate juga.**

**2 . Karena Sperma setitik, bengkak perut tetangga**

**3. Rajin mangkal, Kaya.**

**4 . Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita ikut **_**Take Me Out**_

**5. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi BOSAN **

**6. Air susu dibalas dengan air kopi, jadi starbucks deh.**

**7. Berat sama di pikul, ringan sama di jinjing, sama-sama berat mending dipaketin aja.**

**8. Ringan sama dipikul, berat minta di bawain.**

**9. Ma'lu bertanya, Ma gue yang jawab **

**10. Nasir udah menjadi bubur.**

**11. Maksud hati memeluk Nunung, apa daya Keburu digampar Badrun (?).**

**12. Dimana ada kemaluan, disitu ada Kemauan (?)**

**13. Dunia Maya tidak selebar Monitor.**

**14. Dimana ada jalan, disitu banyak mobil.**

**15. Buruk Muka gak berani pasang profile (gaje amat =.='')**

**16. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari dadanya (Chalice : *shock mendadak*/ Chaline : *bawa selang air biar otak chalice tidak dalam mode : pikiran macem-macem*)**

**17. Setinggi-tingginya Bangau terbang, akhirnya jadi kecap juga.**

**18. Malu bertanya sesat dijalan, besar kemaluan susah dijalan (Chalice : *shock mendadak stadium 2* / Kagemi : *bawa baut dan obeng* ayo kita reparasi otak chalice dan format otaknya, Kageha apa kau bawa kaset buat format?/ Kageha : Sudah *nunjukin*/ Chalice :*kabur*)**

**19. Ada udang di balik batu, karena udangnya pemalu makanya dia ada dibalik batu.**

**20. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, Karena di dalamnya ada orang yang suka teriak-teriak(?)**

* * *

Semuanya hanya cengo melihat tulisan di kertas itu.

'Apa maskudnya ini?!" batin rin dan Len.

"BAIKLAH, PEMENANGNYA ADALAH CHALICE XD" Teriak Miku.

"HOreeeeee!" Teriak Chalice senang.

"APA?! PADAHAL ITU GAJE BANGEEEET!"

'untung saja chalice datang di waktu tepat, soalnya kami takut salah memilih kami akan di bunuh yang kalah' batin mereka sambil menghela nafas Lega.

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice :Entah apa maksud nih Fic, tapi kaga apa deh kalau nambahin junk fic saya XD

Reader : Nih author demen banget sih bikin fic baru! mana update ficnya hah! *hajar chalice*

Chalice : *tepar*

Kagemi : saya pengganti minta review, REVIEW YA XD.

Aoi : Maaf kalau gaje DX.

Mind to Review?


End file.
